


Just a Little Bit Longer

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clint, Steve, and Bucky share a lazy day in bed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Just a Little Bit Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured the MCU characters for this one, but I don't think I specifically described anything that really places it there. So feel free to imagine whichever version of these characters that you like best!
> 
> If you enjoy this story, please leave a comment and/or kudos! I would really appreciate that <3

There are dishes to be done, there is laundry to be washed, and Clint is pretty sure he has some landlord duties to attend to. But Lucky is at Kate’s and he is in bed, curled up between his two supersoldier boyfriends and the rest of the world can wait just a little bit longer. 

His back is pressed against Steve's chest and Bucky has wrapped his arms around them both, lying chest to chest with Clint. Steve is drawing circles on Clint's hip, half awake but nowhere near ready to face the world yet. Bucky is still asleep, snoring softly and oh so cutely. Though Steve and Clint have an agreement to never tell that last bit to him because Bucky claims he’s too tough to be cute. 

He loves them and he feels loved and aside from the world literally ending, there isn't a thing that could pull Clint away from these men's sides. He loves their little habits, the ones no one else gets to see. Like how Steve pours an ungodly amount of sugar into his coffee and doesn't actually like to shave but does so because he thinks it’s what people expect of him. He always grumbles and mutters as he does. How he sings underneath his breath when he's happy and bites his lip when he is painting. Like how Bucky took one look at Alpine and fell in love with the cat, how he loves to bake and dances around the room when he’s in the mood for it. The way he meticulously folds his clothes, and Clint's and Steve's too to be fair, and the way he looks when he takes a nap in the afternoon sun. It's all the little things and each time Clint learns something new, he falls even more in love with them. His love for them is a well that never runs dry. 

Bucky stirs, scrunches his nose, then smiles at Clint. Pecks his lips, then leans over to peck Steve's. 

"Good morning," He says, his voice still a little sleepy. 

Clint tucks a strand of hair behind Bucky’s ear. 

“Good morning,” He smiles. 

Steve greets him too but no one makes any move to get up. Them being all together at once and having the opportunity to lounge around in bed is rare and something they are all eager to take advantage of. The rest of the world can wait until tomorrow. At some point they might get up to eat but for now they are content to share these little moments together, sharing lazy kisses and body heat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on ao3, please come say hi if you want to :)


End file.
